What Love Is
by ThePrimeOne
Summary: For them, it all started two years before they saw each other again at the Officer's Academy Day 9 of Felannie Week 2019, prompt: Any fanfic based on the song of your choice.
1. I Wanna Know

Before arriving to Garreg Mach Monastery, Felix Hugo Fraldarius was considered by many to be unemotional outside of his extremely temperamental attitude. His attitude after the Tragedy of Duscur and his brother, Glenn's passing had forced a great shift in his attitude towards his father, his status as heir to the Fraldarius family and his overall emotional state. This change made him grow cold and distant to even his closest childhood friends, who all tried their best to accommodate to these changes. They knew of his underlying feelings of grief and anguish that he tried to cover up so desperately with his training regime to push himself to be stronger than his brother Glenn ever was, strong enough to protect anyone he cared about.

But even his best friends were unaware of foreign feelings that began to stir within the young man, a mere two years before enrolling into Garreg Mach.

His father had called out to Felix from the entrance to the training grounds, informing him that some noble family he had cared little for was going to be staying in Castle Fraldarius for the night before leaving the next day. Felix couldn't care less about some noble family he'd never met; continuing his training, cutting down one dummy after another. When the sun had begun to set and the light in the sky begin to slowly disappear, Felix left the training grounds, promptly moving to the bathhouse to clean himself off. With a loud sigh, Felix sunk into the water, letting his body relax in the warmth that surrounded his body.

Felix would often take advantage of the time he had in the bath house to reflect on the day that had passed. The techniques he practiced, how many dummies he'd cut down, the strength behind his attacks, and more; Felix would observe them in his head, thinking of different things to try the next day in order to correct any mistakes he made, or even the smallest grievance he had with techniques he'd made along the way. A ritual that he begun to perform everyday after seeing his performance when participating in the battle against a rebellion in West Faerghus; a battle that had changed his view on his childhood friend, Prince Dimitri forever.

Felix growled at the memories, seeing Dimitri gladly revel in killing people with his own hands. He was no human, he was a beast, a boar through and through; of which caused Felix's heart to harden and stray further away from his childhood friends more than ever. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he cleaned himself up, drying and changing into a light set of clothes, heading out to the castle's dining hall. Felix's mind continued focusing on the next day's training regime when a voice he couldn't recognise reached his ears. Felix instinctively reached for the training sword at his hip, in spite of knowing it wouldn't do him any good if he intended on attacking someone. Moving his sword hand away from his weapon, Felix crept towards the greenhouse on the Fraldarius grounds, a place he had little interest in visiting outside of a few exceptions. Opening the door ever slightly, the door's loud creak did not seem to perturb whoever was singing in the greenhouse, much to Felix's surprise.

Felix slinked his way in, closing the door behind him. Walking through the greenhouse, Felix couldn't help but feeling oddly mesmerised by the colourful wildlife that surrounded him, the echoes of the strange song's strangely soothing notes bouncing off the walls of the greenhouse, only getting more audible as he approached the rear end of the building; the plant life was something he knew he did not take any notice of beforehand, and could not help but feel confused and curious as to why he'd taken such an interest in them now.

Questions for later. Felix's forced his footsteps to become lighter with every step that got him closer to the end of the greenhouse, soon stopping on a dime as he turned a corner around a large box that contained growing fruits. Before him, there was a young girl, probably around his age who was strangely dancing around, Felix finally being able to get a discern the lyrics that left her mouth.

Today's dinner is steak and then a cake that's yummy yum... Now it's time to fill my tummy tummy tum... Oh, this mountain of sweets, and treats that I long to eats... Oh, stacks of steaks and cakes and crumbs and yums...

Felix let the strange lyrics and the timing of the song sink in, watching her dance around, watering the plants that at this point, Felix already knowing they'd been tended to. Felix concluded that she seemed innocent enough, perhaps a part of the noble family that was going to stay with them for the night.

The young lady's distinct and unabashedly happy tone of voice was something Felix was not well acquainted with after the incident two years ago; a voice he doubt he could ever muster, but had the strange urge to try, if only by the small smirk that crept up on his face.

The petite girl wore a blue and white dress that went down past her knees; with strikingly bright hair as bright as the sun it was almost blinding in contrast to his dark blue hair that perfectly accented his dark and brooding personality, as Sylvain had pointed out to him once. His face fell into a frown thinking of Sylvain, recalling how his childhood friend claimed his hair was bright because he was a happy and chipper guy. Felix wondered if this girl was much the same.

Felix raised an eyebrow, noticing the girl's strange hairstyle, wondering how on earth she could pull it of maintaining such a style without it coming apart. Shaking his head, he stepped towards the girl, chastising himself for acting so strangely, staring at the girl for so long.

As soon as he had the idea to speak up, the girl spun on her heels, her eyes meeting face to face with Felix's.

"Okay~! All done- eek!"

The young girl flinched in surprise stepping back away from Felix. Her foot hit a barrel, the girl losing her footing and falling back towards the garden behind her; she shut her eyes, bracing as hard as she could for the fall's impact. Felix instinctively stepped forward and grabbed her hand with his left and wrapped his right arm around the girl's small waist. Once the girl had stopped moving, she opened her eyes, making mutual contact with Felix's own.

For a few moments, Felix felt something crack within his heart, as if something had been chipping away at it for the few moments of silence that had settled in over the greenhouse. Felix's stared into her eyes, orbs as bright as the ocean he'd seen long ago, his heart strangely skipping for a moment before it began to rapidly beat.

It was a strange foreign thing he'd never felt before.

"U-um…"

Felix jolted back into reality, letting poor girl stand on her own two feet, letting go of her hand and moving his arm away from her waist.

"Th-thank you," the girl mumbled, her face flushed with red from the close encounter. "I can't believe I didn't see that barrel there…"

"Sorry," Felix mumbled, coughing awkwardly. "And it's no problem."

Almost immediately after, a blanket of awkward air settled in over the greenhouse, the girl before him twiddling with her thumb staring at the ground, kicking up dirt quietly while Felix could hardly take his eyes off the girl before him for… some reason.

"So…"

"You must be a part of that family that's staying here for the night," Felix said with a matter-of-fact tone.

The girl gave Felix a strange glance, eyes widening as if she had come to a realisation.

"R-right! You must be Felix, right?" She asked, Felix unsurprised that she knew his name, knowing his father. "My name's Annette. Annette Fantine Dominic. I've come from my family's territory to go into Fhirdiad with my uncle."

_Dominic_, Felix noted in his head. He'd heard the name before, but never met anyone form that house outside of that one man that had trained the boar on occasions.

_What was his name? Gustav?_ Felix thought curiously, swatting away the thought from his head.

"Annette. I see," Felix spoke her name aloud, missing her shiver from saying her name. "You're a visitor, you know," Felix pointed out, his eyes looking at the watering can. "You don't have to do any oddjobs while you're here. You're a guest, after all."

Annette gave Felix an incredulous stare in return, the latter who seemed just as confused as Annette was. She wondered if it was anything that she said that made him give her such a strange look.

"Umm… I wasn't told to do it or anything. I know I'm a guest, I just… wanted to water some plants, is all," Annete explained, shrugging her shoulders. She suddenly stopped, her head snapping up towards Felix's own.

"You… you didn't hear any of that did you?" she frowned, Annette feeling sweat on her brow.

"Yes. I did. A little bit of it anyway."

Annette groaned, her hands in her face in pure shame, while in contrast, Felix couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of amusement.

"Did you… did you at least not see the dance?"

Felix wasn't one for lying.

"Yes. I did. And like I said before, only a little bit of it," Felix replied, unsure as to why she was embarrassed. Though dancing was not something he was fond of, he knew from both his father, instructor and… _him_ that dancing would often help better one's footwork; and it was clear to Felix that her footwork was reminiscent of fencing footwork.

"Oh no… what a day this has turned out to be," Annette complained.

"I'm not sure what the problem is, but we should really be going. My father's probably sent out servants to look for us now that it's so close to dinner. I heard we're having steak tonight."

"You don't see what the problem is? How?!" Annette exclaimed, balling her fists. "A-and don't tease me like that!" Annette pouted, her red face staring at the ground. "You're so… evil!" the redhead exclaimed, running past him and out of the greenhouse.

"Not my problem if she gets lost," Felix mumbled taking care of some errands before going to the dining hall.

And much to his surprise, she's there, sitting next to a man with similar coloured hair, his father sitting across from them with the boar to his right. Spotting a plate of food at an unoccupied seat, next to his father, he sits down, eyeing the steak on his plate.

"Steak, huh?"

"Mhm!" Dimitri confirmed. "It's really quite good."

Felix ignored him, and instead sighed as his eyes wander to where Annette is sitting across from him. Their eyes meet for a moment, Annette looking back down, glowering… something, quite red in the face. Felix doesn't take any care to find out what it was and began to dig into the food. As per usual, Felix spaced out any conversation his father and the boar participated during dinner, which of course included Lord Dominic and his niece, Annette, who'd move to Fhirdiad to prepare for her tuition at the Royal School of Sorcery; Felix occasionally stealing a glance at her.

_What._

Felix stopped eating for a moment when a sudden realisation occurred to him.

_How do I even know that she's the Lord's niece? Or that she's moving to Fhirdiad?_ Felix thought to himself, furrowing his brows at the idea of somehow, against all odds subconsciously listening to the conversation his father and the boar was having at the table.

_So why in the eternal flames do I not remember anything else?_

Before he could foster another thought Felix heard his father speak his name.

"Hm?"

"Oh! And so he joins the conversation, how lovely," Rodrigue sarcastically remarks with a smirk on his face. "Oh I kid, I kid. Now, there is something I would like to ask of you Felix," his father spoke with a tone that was rare; one that was clear he was completely serious. A sort of tone he used in battle, and since they evidently weren't in battle, Felix couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable, not that he should care.

"Rodrigue? Is there something wrong?" Dimitri asked, concerned by his foster father's tone too.

Rodrigue looked at Annette's uncle, who only nodded, as if he was giving approval to ask him of something. "That depends, since this concerns young Annette here too."

Annette's eyes went as wide as the dinner plates her food was served on, panic clearly starting to form on his face.. "M-me? I-I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"Get to the point old man," Felix scoffed, rolling his eyes at how unnecessarily overdramatic his father was being.

Rodrigue sighed. "Very well. Felix. Annette. Is it true that you two were… getting intimate in the greenhouse earlier this afternoon?"

Silence filled the room, Felix and Annette looking at each other, playing the question over and over in their heads. Dimitri's jaw dropped looking between the young boy and girl; Annette being the first to react.

"I-Intimate?!" she squeaked, her face as red as Sylvain's hair. "What are you talking about?!"

"Well, one of the servants staffed at the greenhouse for today informed me that they saw you two get rather cozy with each other. So we wondering that if you two were by any chance close before today."

Felix stood on his feet, grinding his teeth. "You really are disgusting, old man. No. We weren't being "intimate", I saved her from falling over into the garden and then we talked afterwards. Like _normal_ people. And even if we were, there's no way I'd let such a breach of privacy slide, because _you're_ the last person I'd tell if I ever were in an intimate relationship, because not everything has to be about making babies and heirs like it was with Glenn and Ingrid, because all that would've meant is having another generation of kids who could "die like a true knight"," Felix snarled, stomping off from the table and out of the hallway.

"Felix…" Dimitri frowned looking at him storm off. "Rodrigue, I can go get him to come back if you want him to come back.

Rodrigue shook his head. "No. Don't worry about it," he said in shame. "I'm sorry for asking such a question, Annette. Your uncle and I were curious, but I should've known what kind of reaction that would've illicit from the both of you. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

Annette looked down at her plate, her remaining food suddenly appearing significantly less before. "U-um, it's okay, really!" It wasn't. "While I appreciate the food, I'm quite full now. I'll be in my room uncle," she informed him leaving the table and exiting the dining hall.

That evening Felix couldn't sleep. The audacity of his father to ask what he did keeping him up more than it should have. That and a little tune in the back of his mind that occasionally played on repeat. It was annoying at first, but he grew comfortable with it quickly.

The fact he grew comfortable with it at all was… concerning. With nothing better to do that evening he left his room, curfews and consequences be damned. Felix made his way from his room to the outskirts of the castle, near a large lake with crystal clear water, the moon reflecting off the water in a way Felix couldn't help but find extremely calming.

Much to his surprise, there was another person at the lake, Felix moving quickly to investigate who was there. As he got closer, the light from the moon reflecting off the lake shone on the person who stood in the lake's shallow waters, Felix finally being able to discern who was there.

It was Annette.

As he approached her, Felix noticed his heartbeat began to beat faster as he approached her. The redhead took of Felix's light, Annette tensing up before relaxing, as if she were relieved to see him.

_Ridiculous. _

"F-Felix! What are you doing here?"

"Annette. I should be asking you that question, you know. But since you asked," he trailed off, placing his lantern on the ground. "I'm here because I can't sleep."

Annette nodded, understanding how he felt. "Yeah. I can't sleep either, so I decided to come here to get some fresh air. Besides, your father, Rodrigue, said the lake is beautiful at night, and he wasn't wrong."

Felix hummed, trying his hardest not to stare at Annette as she kicked up some of the lake's water.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out.

_Why did I…?_

Annette blinked, confused by his apology. Felix wanted to slap his forehead in frustration, or even better, somehow turn back the hands of time so that he never would've uttered those two words to Annette.

Felix couldn't remember the last time he sincerely apologised to someone after Glenn all those years ago.

"Sorry…? No, I'm the one who should be sorry. This is about that question Rodrigue asked, right? If I hadn't fallen down on the barrel, then you wouldn't need to have caught me and then your father wouldn't have questioned us about it and…"

"Stop," Felix said interrupting her. "_I'm_ sorry," he said, throwing caution to the wind, having already blurted out the apology before hand. "What happened was my fault and that's that."

Annette furrowed her eyebrows. "No, no, _I'm_ sorry! I need to be the one that apologises, I-"

Felix groaned. "Just accept the apology already!" he exclaimed in frustration.

"No, you do it!" Annette shot back, louder than Felix's voice, causing her apology to echo throughout the night. Annette slapped a hand on her mouth, shocked at how loudly she snapped at him. The two stared at each other for a moment before Annette started giggling.

"W-we really are silly aren't we? Trying to make a competition out of saying sorry to each other…"

Felix hummed, averting his eyes from Annette's own.

"But um… I really am sorry though. Rodrigue told me about your um… you know," she whispered, trying her best not to mention his name, which he appreciated. "And I don't know who 'Ingrid' is, but um… I'm sorry if I bring up anything up anything you don't like to think about, even if it's by proxy."

"Don't stress about it," Felix sighed. "I simply refuse to be another one of _him_. I don't want to be bound to someone in a loveless marriage, and I don't want to be a knight just to die a miserable death in a massacre," Felix growled feeling himself cracking the more he spoke. "He wants me to be another Glenn. It pisses me off."

Annette reeled back in shock. Rodrigue had told her that Felix was quite moody, and closed off from everyone he met. And yet, here he was, in spite of his angered tone of voice, letting her in ever so slightly. She wonders what she did to earn that sort of trust that even his father, nor the crown prince of the Kingdom didn't seem to have.

And so, she left him with a question and response that Felix would never forget; a scene that would always play on loop in the back of his mind along with her silly crumbs and yums song and dance that accompanied it for the next two years.

Felix turned his body towards her looking at her approach him as she gracefully left the water like a fairy from those folklore tales Glenn used to read long ago, watching her pick up a small pair of shoes nearby.

"Who are you?"

The Fraldarius heir squinted his eyes at the strange question, but decided to play along.

"Felix Hugo Fraldarius."

She looked up to meet his eyes, and with enough confidence to send a shiver down his spine, a feeling he'd only ever felt when he saw Dimitri descended into madness, she answered:

"Then that is enough." 

* * *

Surprise! Yeah, I actually have a Day 9 fic. And it's TWO WHOLE CHAPTERS. Revolutionary, isn't it?

Being honest, I decided to split this chapter in two because I initially wanted to write a small prologue that would be in place before the actual songfic portion, which... ended up turning into the first chapter of borderline 3.4k words.

As for my song of choice... well, I'm sure you can figure it out, but if you can't, don't worry, you'll find out soon.

And don't worry, I do intend on finishing up this one unlike my... other multi-chapter fics I've done in the past (and still haven't finished)

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave comments, favourites, follows and the like, and I hope you all have a good one!


	2. I Want You To Show Me

**I gotta take a little time**

**A little time to think things over**

Since the the day Felix had met Annette, he couldn't help but recall the day's events in his head on repeat. Be it through training or sleep, Felix could hear Annette sing her crumbs and yums song, see her little dance to accompany it and he couldn't help but _not_ roll his eyes at the girl in hindsight. Normally he despised distractions such as singing as dancing, especially at events and gatherings at Castle Fraldarius where he'd rather be setting up dummies and cutting them down at the training grounds. For two years, the words she'd left with him that night and the song she sang in the greenhouse had haunted him at great length. Even when he didn't realise it himself.

Felix knew something was wrong when one of the healers working at Castle Fraldarius asked him why he was singing about a song or crumbs and yums in his sleep.

**I better read between the lines**

**In case I need it when I'm older**

Felix hated thinking about Glenn, but his brother always had a knack for giving him useful advice that he always fell back to when things had become difficult. And like a certain song- or a certain person, this advice was permanently etched in his head.

"_Do you think I'll have to get married one day, Glenn?"_

_The older Fraldarius brother tap his chin and shrugged. "I dunno, little Fe. Why do you ask?"_

_"Well…" Felix mumbled, twiddling his thumbs in embarrassment. "How will I know if I meet a girl that likes me?"_

_Glenn threw his head back in laughter, ruffling his younger brother's hair. "Well, since you're almost reaching that age, let me let you in on a secret or two…_

"Well," Annette mumbled, fiddling with her hair, pulling a loose strand behind her ear. "It was nice to meet you… Sir Fraldarius," Annette mumbled, holding out a hand. Felix took it her hand in his and shook it promptly. "And I you, Miss Dominic."

_Strike One._

Letting go, the young woman ran her hand on the side of her neck now looking at her uncle and Rodrigue saying their goodbyes. "Well… I guess I'll see you soon?"

_Strike Two_

Felix pondered the question, and more specifically, why he was ready to immediately answer yes than the last time he was Sylvain, Ingrid and the boar. Felix tilted his head towards Annette, catching her look away from him, her eyes' movement so subtle that he almost missed it.

When the time came, he lead her into the cart, and watched it as it continued along the road to Fhirdiad.

_Strike Three_

**Now this mountain I must climb**

**Feels like a world upon my shoulders**

Annette knew what she had to do. She had one year to get into Garreg Mach through Fhirdiad's Royal School of Sorcery, which required scoring top marks in her class. No sweat, she'd often tell herself. Study hard, the hardest she's ever studied in her entire life and maybe, _just maybe_ she'd get the chance to see her father again. The amount of stress she put on her body with staying up late and a lack of sleep had been detrimental to her health in some ways extremely so, even. But as long as it meant seeing her father and convincing to come home to her mother- his wife, then it would all be worth it; the cost of focusing on pushing herself beyond her limits, and she refused to let her will falter, simply focusing on the present and a little into the future.

In time, she made a friend by the name of Mercedes von Matriz, who'd quickly become close with Annette, and did her best to support Annette in her endeavour to get into Garreg Mach; so long as it meant the occasional early nights sleep, and snacking on Mercedes' signature cookies.

And on those nights, Annette fell asleep, and if only for one night, was freed of the work and expectations she forced upon her shoulders.

And on those nights, Annette would forget the present and the future, drifting to the past where her dreams were filled with a certain raven-haired boy hacking and slashing away at a dummy, and the way her heart leaped when his amber eyes stared into hers after he caught her from falling.

She knew something was wrong when she began to loose focus on her studies, desperately clinging to those dreams after she awoke, wanting to feel his hand wrapped around hers again.

**And through the clouds I see love shine**

**It keeps me warm as life grows colder**

The journey the following year from Fhirdiad to Garreg Mach had been a surprisingly dull one. Annette fell asleep on Mercedes' shoulder as the cart they were cooped up in kept them from getting hit by the full brunt of the rain that fell around them. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her best friend, falling asleep after pestering her to keep her awake for so long; it wasn't so bad, she supposed, but it had been a long time since Felix had invaded Annette's dreams. She eventually managed to push him out of her mind when she hit the peak of crunch time for her finals exams, furiously studying away to perfectly recall every equation and glyph formation Annette could think of.

And Goddess, did Annette felt all the more miserable for it. Even when she found out she passed with top marks, scoring her path way straight to Garreg Mach's Officer's Academy, she met the news with a tired smile, passing out on her dorm bed.

As the cart passed a clearing, shining light directly onto Annette as she fell asleep on Mercedes' shoulder, her dreams began to brighten again, her mind replaying the day she met Felix for the first time two years ago.

**In my life there's been heartache and pain**

**I don't know if I can face it again**

When Felix saw Annette again, he almost ran into one of the pillars outside the Blue Lions classroom (and thank the Goddess he didn't, Sylvain would never let him live that down, especially if it was over a _girl_). He'd last heard from his father in a letter from her Uncle that she was studying as best she could for her finals exam at the School of Sorcery in Fhirdiad, and was set on graduating with top marks to get into Garreg Mach. Though on the surface he didn't care much for it at the time, the utter relief he felt when she appeared at the Officer's Academy, and was in his class no less sent a wave of relief; contradictory to his previous sentiments.

Sylvain dragged Mercedes, Annette and a silver-haired boy named Ashe over to the entrance of the classroom where Felix, Ingrid, the boar and his lap dog stood, eager to introduce everyone and get them acquainted.

Apart from the strange feeling that began welling up within Felix when he saw Sylvain drag Annette to the crowd by her hand,he was mostly uninterested, not bothering introducing himself to Mercedes or Ashe, Dimitri and Sylvain doing it for him.

"Everyone, this here is Annette," Sylvain said pointing to the short girl with the same strange, loopy hairstyle she wore two years ago. Everyone went in a circle, introducing themselves to Annette to break the ice as much as possible, Felix being last.

"...Annette."

"...Felix," they both quietly greeted each other, earning curious looks from Sylvain, Ingrid, Mercedes and Ashe.

"You've met?" Ingrid asked, raising an eyebrow.

Felix hummed. "Two years ago. The boar was there too."

"Yeah," Annette confirmed, biting her nails. Mercedes tilted her head in curiosity. "It was before I arrived at Fhirdiad. My uncle and I stayed at Castle Fraldarius for a night before we moved on."

"Well, that's certainly a surprise! But Annette, is it true that you passed with top marks at the School of Sorcery?"

"Really? That's amazing, Annette!" Ingrid praised the short redhead, the rest of the Blue Lions expressing their praise, Annette's face going red.

"It was obvious that you were going to pass… but congrats I guess."

Sylvain's eyes widened. "Woah! What's this? Felix complementing and NOT being a total asshole to a girl, much less talking to a cute girl is such a rare sight, it-"

"Shut up Sylvain," Felix hissed and crossing his arms after seeing Annette's face flush two shades darker red from Sylvain's compliment.

**Can't stop now, I've traveled so far**

**To change this lonely life**

Though he didn't notice it himself, many observed that Felix was acting strangely during the mock battle between the three houses. Felix being a lone wolf wasn't something new. Even Mercedes and Ashe understood that quickly. But many noticed Felix was rather… distracted. Sylvain and Ingrid looked on curiously; his footwork was sloppy, his swings were too wide, and he wasn't putting enough strength into his attacks. This wasn't the power-hungry wolf that they'd grown to know, but something else entirely.

It clicked for Sylvain when he realised Felix constantly positioned himself so Annette was always close enough to keep an eye on her, but far enough to keep up the facade he was known for. This suspicion became more concrete when Hubert launch a fireball in Annette's direction, the redhead, and anyone else apart from Felix and Sylvain completely unaware he'd done so. When Sylvain tried to call out to her, Felix sprung into action and leapt in front of it, swinging his sword and cutting it in half, causing it to explode. Thankfully the explosion didn't cause too much damage, nothing Mercedes healing abilities couldn't deal with, but Sylvain knew that whatever happened two years ago between Felix and Annette, Felix might have it bad.

And he had no idea.

He just hoped Felix wouldn't do anything like that in a real battle.

**I wanna know what love is**

**I want you to show me**

When the Blue Lions had been tasked with tracking down and taking down Miklan after he'd stolen The Lance of Ruin, a House Gautier hero relic, Annette couldn't help but be on edge for the entire mission.

Because _he_ was there. Out of the blue, somehow, his father had appeared before them- more accurately, before Prince Dimitri to report that he was to be joining them in their journey to retrieve the relic. Annette would normally be overjoyed to finally see her father's face, but it became abundantly clear that the feeling wasn't mutual, her own father neglecting to speak to her, even when they had to face off against Miklan's demonic beast form.

Because instead of her father coming to save her when the beast swiped at Annette, it was Felix that had saved her. Faster than anyone could react, he'd tackled her to the ground the monster's claw swipe missing them entirely, it's attention turned to Ashe firing off arrows at it alongside the Brigid Princess who had been joining them for the month's missions.

Felix pulled Annette to her feet. "Go, get-"

The beast suddenly jerked its body back from Ashe and Petra and towards Felix and herself, bringing its claw down towards Felix, who'd barely managed to pull his sword back to swing and intercept the claw swipe as it rapidly approached him.

Annette's hand shot up, a glyph forming in front of it. Aiming for the claw that had suddenly changed targets, a wind spell emerged from the glyph, cutting straight through its claw and up its arm. The beast shrieked in pain, its stunned state allowing for Dimitri and the professor to take down the beast.

Felix gave the beast a deadpan stare as it disappeared, leaving only Miklan's dying body and The Lance of Ruin.

"Annette," Felix called out to her quietly as they marched back to Garreg Mach. "If it weren't for you, I probably would've died back there," Felix frowned, his expression almost… hurt, as if he didn't want to admit he had a moment of weakness. "So, thanks, I guess."

She pondered his thank you before smiling brightly at him. In some ways, she wanted it to be her father who saved her instead of Felix, to know that even now he still wouldn't turn his back on his daughter- his family.

But for some reason, she was just as contempt with Felix doing the deed.

"No Felix," she whispered back. "Thank you for saving me."

**I wanna feel what love is**

**I know you can show me**

If it wasn't for the fact that this was a compulsory event, Annette would've buried her head in books trying to study for her mage exam, rather than letting Mercedes put make-up on her face for the ball the monastery hosted every year. Annette stumbled in after the older woman, already feeling out of place with the room packed full of people mingling with one another, dragging each other to the dance floor to slowly waltz to the music that echoed through the large hall. The two of them danced with one another and some other partners for some time before they sunk back into the crowd. Annette noticed Mercedes eyeing Dimitri's retainer, Dedue as he watched his liege dance away with his partner.

Annette poked Mercedes' shoulder pointed to where the refreshments were. "I'm going to grab a drink. Would you like one too?" Of course, she already knew the answer to the question.

"No, I think I'll be fine, Annie. I'll meet up with you there in just a moment, okay?"

Annette smiled as best she could. "Okay. See you in a bit, Mercie," she waved at the blonde woman, snaking her way through the crowds to the refreshments table. Snagging a cookie (that she knew wouldn't be as good as Mercie's) and a drink from the fruit punch bowl. In the midst of eating her cookie and consuming her drink, some boys and girls from other noble houses and classes she vaguely recognised came up to her, offering her an opportunity to dance. After thinking about it for a moment, she noticed a familiar face exit the hall with a small scowl on his face in the corner of her eye.

"Felix…?"

Annette's feet started to move on their own towards the exit, leaving those who approached her rather miffed. Annette thought of what to say to Felix if she caught up to him. Seeing as Mercie and Dedue were still missing from the ballroom, she could reasonably present him with the half-lie she was looking for them and TOTALLY not stalking Felix.

She eventually lost him, deciding to head to the Goddess Tower, keeping the legend regarding it in mind. She knew Dedue and Mercedes wished for many things, be it reclaiming Duscur or wanting to work with the church and to be a motherly figure for the orphaned children the church took in large numbers.

"Maybe, just maybe they're… huh? F-Felix? Is that you?"

Annette froze as Felix turned around, his eyebrows raised in mutual surprise. "Ah. Annette. I'm surprised you're here."

"W-well, I'm just as surprised as you are. Why are you here, anyway?"

"Why? I wanted some quiet and to get out of that stuff mess of a room," Felix replied honestly. "And you? I'm surprised you're not back there dancing with those other nobles that offered themselves to you."

Annette blinked, taken aback by the tone of voice he was using.. "O-oh, them? Well, if I'm being completely honest… I wasn't exactly enthralled with the idea of dancing anymore for tonight.. I got a mage exam to study for and what not, so I decided to come gets some air up here instead."

Felix smirked. "Huh? You must be joking, because if I remember correctly, you know how to dance. I've seen your passion for it."

Annette's face went red, recalling the time Felix saw her dancing in the greenhouse AGAIN and later acting like there was no problem with seeing him still acting like a silly girl. "Felix. I told you to forget about that," Annette groaned.

Felix shook his head. "You know I can't, it's permanently etched in my memory. Even the one from 2 years ago. If I remember, some of the steps in tour dance were different from back then."

"E-even that one?" Annette squeaked. She hadn't expected him to remember something like that so vividly.

_"Oh Goddess, does he remember when he caught me to?" How embarrassing…"_

"Okay, look, I came here because- in part I wanted to see if Mercie and Dedue were here. I saw them in the ballroom earlier, but it seems they've disappeared now. The other part of me wanted to see if you were okay. You looked upset and no one seemed to follow after you, so I kind of hoped you'd be here and… well, here we are now," Annette fessed up.

"I get that you don't want to dance, but this is the only chance we're really going to get. After tonight, what other chance will we have to do so?"

Felix looked away from Annette, mumbling something you couldn't hear.

"Right now," he finally spoke clearly, Annette stunned by his response.

"R-right now? B-but we don't don't have any music."

"You can always just sing," Felix supplied, holding out a hand towards Annette.

"Ugh... I suppose. But just this once, okay?" She hesitated, but memories of old stirred her to place her hand in his. She breathed in, her heart pounding faster than she could comprehend, gasping when Felix pulled her close, placing his arm around her waist. Despite her trembling mouth, she began to sing a song he hadn't heard before, something about frying food and making a stew. The lyrics were strange, like she had warned him, but for some reason, she got the feeling Felix didn't care. The two began their dance to Annette's song, slowly waltzing around the top of the Goddess Tower for what seemed like hours, hardly able to look away from their partner's eyes despite the mutual embarrassment they shared.

After she finished singing, Annette hesitantly let him go.

"You know of the legend of this tower, yes?" Felix asked her before she could go, nnette silently nodding. "I think since we're here, praying to the goddess here might do us some good. A silly legend I know but..."

Felix trailed off, looking away from her. "Blades, blood and battle. That has been all I'm made of and all I've ever looked for since that day, on top of that, I've spent my life avoiding silly distractions and yet… and yet..."

"And yet?" Annette squeaked, a little shaken by his sudden change in tones.

"Nothing," Felix shook his head, staring at the ceiling. An awkward silence came over the pair, Annete beginning to hum a song to fill in the silence. When she looked up and saw that Felix was staring at her with a seemingly steely glare.

She looked away from him, afraid to meet his eyes.

"Well, what is it that you want to wish for, Felix?" she asked the raven-haired boy, whose gaze became fixed on the sword that seemed to be permanently attached to his hip.

"That I become the strongest. I'll surpass every technique, skill and the most cunning of warriors like the professor, the strongest in the world. After what happened when I tried to face off against The Death Knight for the second time, I can't allow myself to get hurt like that again. Next time I'll be prepared for him.

"I… I think that's admirable, Felix," Annette smiled, thinking of her own wish. "I think… that I want to either become a teacher or a songwriter one day. Either one works for me," Annette heartily smiled, thinking of the future where she'd be in the classroom with Felix teaching how to conjure up spells or sitting at a desk with Felix writing lyrics to songs that would be sung for generations to come.

_"Wait, what…?"_

"Those are admirable goals," Felix affirmed with a nod, placing his hands together, missing the fact Annette's face blossomed with red again. She placed her hands together, and started to pray, letting the feelings of embarrassment wash away as they prayed together. When they were done, Annette's face flushed red again, much to her chagrin, the thoughts she had with her and Felix earlier giving her a heavy dose of embarrassment..

"U-um, well in that case, I think I'll just go now. Don't want to be a silly distraction, y'know..." Annette mumbled, awkwardly laughing. Turning on her heels and walking back out of the Goddess tower, slapping herself internally for making herself look so silly with the sudden outburst; Felix's next line Annette would never forget, sending a shiver down her spine.

"You're not a silly distraction."

**I'm gonna take a little time**

**A little time to look around me**

From then on everything had suddenly gone downhill. The incident at Remire Village was a mess, the village having gone up in flames, along with the reveal of Tomas being a disguised enemy of the church alongside the Flame Emperor; Felix wasn't surprised when the boar almost lost his cool. Fortunately, the Blue Lions saved the remaining civilians, the boar somehow managing to keep his temper down. Monster sightings and bandit problems became increasingly common soon after Tomas and the Death Knight escaped; Felix annoyed he didn't get another chance to fight him.

In the months to come, Felix began to feel the stress on him build up higher and higher to get stronger faster. It started with the death of Jeralt, the professor's father, a man Felix respected greatly, and who had constantly been by bested him in the occasional spar he was able to participate in with Jeralt. Soon the enemy was located in a forest close by the monastery, resulting in a change from the professor that only served to widen the gap between even further between his abilities and hers.

And then, the Flame Emperor, Edelgard herself attacked the Holy Tomb in order to steal crests stones that were hidden away, with an added declaration of war, as if that weren't already enough.

Everyday during those months leading up until the eventual attack on Garreg Mach, Felix slaved away at striking down every dummy he could, trained with the best of the best, his sudden push to grow stronger than it had existed before and got him closer scoring a win against the likes of the professor and Thunder Catherine; especially when he started showing signs of competently using Reason.

Many assumed many reasons as to why he seemed so intent on growing stronger, but unbeknownst to even Felix, Sylvain was the only one who really knew why he'd grown so quickly within a few months.

**I've got nowhere left to hide**

**It looks like love has finally found me**

Ever since the night at the Goddess Tower, Felix had begun to learn Reason at the request of the professor. Of course, with the professor's busy schedule and temporary time off after Jeralt's passing, Felix fell back on Annette to teach him the ins and outs of Reason and utilising the magic that came with it. It began with lessons that forced Felix to start from the bottom, as if he were learning to hold a sword correctly for the first time. For Felix it was quite embarrassing, to feel so exposed at something, to be corrected on so many different fronts that Felix didn't account for- magic was something that he almost wasn't prepared for. Their time together began to inevitably eat into his own training schedule, yet Felix was… perfectly contempt with this because of course he was. He one of the damn best swordsman at the monastery, so a small break in his usual routine wasn't going to push him back, the boy reasoned with himself.

When their everything was all theoretical their lessons only breaking into the slightly practical training of summoning magic a little, Felix had begun to show signs of rapid improvement. Nothing like Annette with her own knack for magic, but an impressive rate of growth that Annette couldn't help but feel jealous of.

Soon the two began to see each other everyday, studying together as long as their schedules allowed it, Felix even assisting her training with wielding an axe. The two became so joined at the hip like they'd been together for years, that Mercedes couldn't help but begin to feel a little jealous.

When the battle of Garreg Mach occurred, it had been the first sign of what was to come for the future. The adrestian empire's full army had shown up at their doorstep, and Garreg Mach was barely prepared to defend itself. In spite of this, Annette and Felix stepped up to the plate on the front lines, their exemplary teamwork together honed by months of training and experience fighting side-by-side. Every time an enemy would get close to Annette, Felix would cut them down. If an enemy had positioned themselves too far away, Annette would use the magical at her disposal to pave the way for Felix to move forward. They worked perfectly in tandem, and Felix's encounter with the Death Knight for the second time wasn't one-sided unlike the time he'd nearly caught a scythe to the neck in the underground chamber. The strength he put on display as his sword and the Death Knight's scythe clashed was only a testament to his strength, Annette's snap reactions and powerful magic keeping out any enemy that wished to interfere with the battle, while providing assistance herself.

It was only until the end of the battle where they were forced to be pried away from each other against their wills. After Felix dealt a decisive blow on the Death Knight, a great dragon appeared to attack the Adrestian Army, only to be overwhelmed by large demonic beasts. Using this as cover, various parts of the Adrestian army began to retreat, many defending Garreg Mach doing the same. His father and her Uncle had appeared (and not her father, he noted) calling for them to fall back to their territories to prepare for the incoming war the Kingdom was inevitably going to face.

Felix was taken aback by Annette tackling into him, wrapping her arms around him The Fraldarius heir hugged her back, both knowing that this may be the last time they see each other for some time. Once they released each other, they turned back and went their separate ways.

Felix stopped and turned back.

"Don't do anything stupid out there!"

Annette turned back to him with a cheeky grin. "That's supposed to be my line!" she retorted.

And that was the last they saw of each other for 5 years.

And it wasn't until they returned home that they realised just why their hearts ached so much thinking of the way they walked away from one another.

**In my life there's been heartache and pain**

**I don't know if I can face it again**

Five years later. Five years it took for the Blue Lions class to reunite with each other once again. Though they had all been communicating via letters for the last few years, their reunion had been a… shaky one to their chagrin. Though their liege, Dimitri had been discovered to be alive, to say he was not well would've been an understatement. In the aftermath of the battle against the thieves that infested Garreg Mach, Annette had shamefully been avoiding Felix. She had become acutely aware of her feelings towards the Fraldarius heir ever since she had returned home, Mercie not being helpful in teasing her about it either; she was grateful either way. It pushed her to write to Felix, who gladly wrote back to her about his personal ventures and on the affairs of the Fraldarius territory and the Kingdom at large.

Goddess, she missed him dearly. She never spoke of it in her letters, but she hoped that she was sincere enough for Felix to get the message. And now that she was here with Felix close by, she was hiding away from him. It had been so easy to put her thoughts to paper. She all the time in the world to articulate what she wanted to say; but she didn't have that luxury in person, so of course, she did the smart thing and ran.

How pathetic.

With the rebuilding of Garreg Mach beginning, a select few monks, cooks and groundsmen had returned as well. Annette, unwilling to face Felix, began to help clean up the dirty greenhouse, now bearing a greater resemblance to a jungle than an actual greenhouse. Vines had extended its reach beyond the borders of the greenhouse it was cased in, flowers were somehow simultaneously dying and overgrown and the glass was covered in moss; a clear reminder of the years that had passed since the battle of Garreg Mach. Annette, if only out of habit, broke out into song and dance, conjuring up lyrics on the fly about cleaning up the greenhouse.

"...I hope I'm not interrupting."

Annette squeaked in surprise, turning on her heels to face Felix, who'd somehow stumbled upon her singing again.

"O-oh, hey Felix!" Annette sputtered, unable to meet his eyes. Felix mirrored her actions and looked up at the greenhouse.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?"

"...Yeah. It does, doesn't it?" Annette mumbled, pulling a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

Felix smiled. It was a tiny one but i still formed on his lips, Annette studying his face and how much he changed after five years.

_"Oh Goddess, keep my beating heart still…"_

"And here you are, singing and dancing in the greenhouse. Things really haven't changed, have they?"

**I can't stop now, I've traveled so far**

**To change this lonely life**

She placed the sack of letters on the ground, collapsing into a sprawled mess onto her bed. Her father had given them to her to read when she tried to confront him again at the cathedral; and like every other time she tried to talk to him, he ran away. After retreating to her room to read the letters, she forced herself to take a break. Reading his letters both to her and her mother had left her extremely conflicted, more than she'd ever felt before.

If she were frank, she was pissed. Not one letter since he had left on his self-exile, had been delivered to Annette or her mother. For so long, they'd held out hope that they'd get even just one letter from him, if only for their peace of mind that he was still okay, that he still thought of them and didn't harbour feelings of hate or neglect.

But conversely, she was just as happy. The fact that the letters to her and her mother existed at all, and that he had kept them on hand had made her elated. Every birthday and every possible occasion, her father had a letter written to them, expressing all the sadness and regret that had festered within him, but also hope; hope that while awaiting the day he'd have a clear conscious after reclaiming his knighthood, he'd come home to make their family whole again.

Annette noticed one last letter that happened been stamped with a date. Sitting up on her bed, she opened it up with curiosity, and scanned over the letter's contents

_Annette,_

_Though I know you are tired of hearing and seeing it written but it has to be said: I'm truly, truly sorry. Ever since I saw you last leave the monastery five years ago, I haven't had it in myself to send you any of the letters I've written for you. It is truly despicable of me to do such a thing and to forgive any sort of forgiveness, but I must say it for my peace of mind… and for the sake of Rodrigue's son._

Annette had a double take.

"Felix…?"

_After we all had reunited at Garreg Mach, Rodrigue's Son, Felix, had approached me to discuss important matters to him. I was more than happy to do so, but was shocked to find that the topic of discussion was none other __**you**__._

"Me?" Annette mumbled in confusion.

_Felix asked me if I had sent you any letters, if I had contacted you or your mother in the five years before the reunion at dawn. I had been honest with him: I did not. And it was abundantly clear that upset him a great deal. He cursed me out with words that I shall not repeat here- but his passionate message had been received loud and clear. If you are reading this, it means that I've given you the sack of letters to you and your mother. It was Felix's words that convinced me to do this at least, so giving him your thanks is the least he deserves- if not more._

"More?"

_But I digress. I know this may seem pathetic, for me to write this to you despite you being so close by… but this feeling of guilt is something that is not easily overcome. I hope you can understand that._

_Much Love,_

_Your father._

There was a sudden knock at the door when Annette finished the letter.

"Annette," Felix's voice called out from outside the door.

The redhead stood on her feet immediately and walked quickly to the door.

"My old man said you had something you wanted to discuss- gah!"

Felix flinched in surprise when Annette's door flew open and the shorter woman tackled herself into him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Felix… Thank you. Thank you so much…"

Felix wasn't sure what was going on, but being hugged by Annette was definitely a highlight of his mundane day. Felix hugged her back, the two standing together for quite some time in comfortable silence.

**I wanna know what love is**

**I want you to show me**

Being spontaneously hugged by Annette wasn't on the list of things he'd expected to happen that day, but it was a welcome one, especially since he wanted to do it again every chance he could; not that he'd ever had the guts to admit it aloud nor actually do it, but the urge was there lurking amongst the others that were not so... wholesome. So instead, he settled for humming her crumbs and yums song during breakfast and dinner, or the library song whenever he attended to chores around the monastery. Felix smirked, recalling the time he had entered the library to put away some books, only to find Annette doing his chores for him, all the while singing and dancing on step.

Felix could still recall the way his heart leapt out of his chest listening to Annette sing about an exploding library and twirl on the steps that allowed her to reach higher shelves; it was as thrilling as being in the middle of battle. Even then, he could still not understand her embarrassment. He found her songs legitimately interesting and wasn't trying to tease her, yet always slinked away like he'd done something wrong.

Unfortunately he had little time to be thinking about such things. After an awkward reunion at the Valley of Torment with his father, and the swift capture of the Bridge of Myrddin and the return of the boar's lap dog, preparations were underway to meet the armies of the Empire and Alliance at the Gronder Field. Fortunately, an Alliance messenger had appeared at their final campsite before they marched out for battle. Though the boar didn't care much for the Alliance, he at least recognised as allies.

Felix's mind wandered back to five years past. He still hoped that she would sing for him, like she did for the Goddess Tower all those years ago.

**I wanna feel what love is**

**I know you can show me**

He requested time alone after the Battle at Gronder concluded. In spite of the morale boost of the utter defeat of the Empire should've bought thanks to the Kingdom and Alliance joining forces, when the news had reached his ears that his father had died protecting Dimitri, he wished he could turn back the hands of time himself and run the sword through the girl who'd slain his father, even if it meant not being able to save him; better yet, stab the boar himself if only because it took until his father's life ended for him to snap out of his enraged spell.

Felix hated everything about the situation, because as much as he hated to admit it- he was a hypocrite. He'd pestered Gustave so much about Annette to the point where he convinced Gustave to pass on the letters he'd written for her and his wife over to Annette. He told him to treasure her presence while she was there as best he could, because as strong as she was, one swipe of the sword at the right place and time was all that was needed for her to disappear forever, without ever having had the chance to reconcile.

The only reason he'd ever preached those words to the knight of old was because of Annette, and only Annette; with the way she spoke of him even after five years made his blood boil.

And Goddess above did Felix wish he'd followed his own advice. He wished that he'd tried to talk with his father, to come to some sort of understanding about the way he'd with _Glenn_ and the idea of knighthood, and his insistence that he should serve the boar. He wished more than anything he'd followed his father into battle at Gronder.

Even still, the idea of trying to fix family was something Felix wasn't familiar with. Whenever she'd talk of spending endless nights studying to come to Garreg Mach to find her father and convince him to come, it only netted her inquisitive stares from Felix. That was what made her strong, he eventually concluded. Her stubbornness and unwillingness to give up in just about anything she put her mind to made her a force to be reckoned with, both on and off the battlefield.

Maybe, he realises, that's why she so confidently told her all those years ago:

_Then that is enough._

Felix eventually realised something else about her: in spite of her inherent strength, she still relied on other when she needed it. Even in spite of wanting to separate himself from Glenn he'd become much like how he remembered his brother: a lone wolf, ready to take on hordes of enemies to defend others on his own. And maybe if he wasn't off playing lone wolf with Annette stubbornly following after him, his father might still be here to iron things over tea with Felix- regardless of how awkward it would've been.

So when Annette arrives at his door with a warm meal- a steak and cake (that's not sweet, she specifically points out), she makes it a point to barge in to make sure the food is at least in his room. When she eventually turns to leave, not wanting to upset him, but stops on a dime when Felix grabs her hand as she leaves.

"Annette. Stay with me… please."

Goddess knows he sounds pathetic and weak but Annette, the angel she is, gives him a sad, yet sweet smile and gladly helps regardless. The food eventually went cold, Annette singing sweet nothings into his ears as he fell asleep, his head on her lap.

And for the first time in a long time, he truly felt at peace.

**I wanna know what love is**

**I want you to show me  
And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is**

**And I know, I know you can show me**

Annette braced herself, standing in front of the door that lead into her father's quarters. Knocking on the door, the door swung open. There, her father stood, eyes wide in surprise.

"Annette?"

"Hello father. May I have a moment?"

The older man nodded and stepped to the side to let her in. "Of course."

Annette walked in and observed his quarters. Simple and tidy, like his room had been back at home.

Home.

Annette sighed. "I… I read all your letters. You never stopped writing them, no matter what, did you?"

His father looked away from her and grunted- his way of saying yes without speaking it, she realised.

"My birthdays, mother's birthdays, every possible occasion, without fail you wrote to us."

"Yes," Gilbert spoke, still unable to look his daughter in the eye. Though she did not experience her father's feelings, she still found it all the more frustrating.

"So why? Why didn't you send any? If you had even sent one, we thought that maybe you…" Annette desperately didn't want to say it aloud. Even if it wasn't true, the thought alone almost put her to tears.

"Each time I thought to send one, I couldn't find it within myself to do so Such behavior belittled my penance. Time passed and with every day my guilt towards you and your mother grew. Even though I wrote them, I could not send them."

"I would always talk about it with Mother. Almost everyday I'd say to her, that maybe, just maybe a letter will come tomorrow, that 'd he write to us just once. And we waited. For years," Annette sniffled.

"I… I am sorry."

Annette balled her fists. It was the same thing every time she tried to confront him, apologies that tried to fix the past. "I'm tired of hearing you say that, so just stop! Your apologies change nothing!" she exclaimed on the verge of tears. "Send the letters to mother, she'll be happy to hear from you, I just know it!"

"I cannot," he simply replied. Annette would've been upset but… he had a point. The letters he wrote were in her hands now. What their ultimate fate happened to be was all up to her.

"Okay then," she smiled. "Then how about I send them?"

"I have given them. They are yours to do as you wish," Gilbert confirmed her thoughts.

Annette felt herself become elated by the second. "Alright then. I'll send them, that way, you won't be able to take it back afterwards. And so you know father… the letters made me happy."

"Happy?"

"It… it was nice to know you were thinking of us all along. I was afraid that maybe," she trailed off, and gulped. "Neither mother and I ever spoke on it, but even though we were both worried about you, we were afraid that you… that you hated us. Or were trying to forget all about us" she whispered, wiping her wet eyes.

Gilbert's expression became one of hurt, but was immediately pushed away. "Never," he shook his head. "I swear it on his late majesty and my homeland that I would never do such a thing."

Annette couldn't help but smile at his vow. _"Oh Father, there he goes again with his knightly vows."_

"I see. Alright then. Swear, right now, that someday, when this war is over, that you'll back to us," she spoke with a confidence Gilbert couldn't help but be proud of.

"Don't worry, Annette. I hear you. I will return without fail," he swore to her.

"Good. No matter what, you have to come back with that promise. If you break our promise, then I won't ever speak to you again."

His father's smile widened into one she hadn't seen in years. Even in the vaguest memories of him from years ago he didn't smile as widely. Annette suddenly couldn't help herself and walked up to him and tackled him into a hug. Her father reeled back in shock, but returned the hug not a moment later. The two stood together for a while, happy that they finally can start walking down the road to becoming a family again. "I can't wait until we're a family again!"

"I look forward to it, Annette. More than anything."

When they broke off the hug, Annette hummed in thought.

"Father? Would you be willing to have tea with me now? Late notice I know but… well, better late than never as they say."

Gustav hummed in thought, as if he were trying to figure something out.

"Father? Is something wrong?"

"Well, not exactly, but I do have a question. Is it safe to assume that Rodrigue's son, Felix will be coming with us? I'm sure your mother would love to meet him."

Annette's face turned bright red. "W-what are you talking about father? Why would Felix come with us?!"

"Oh? Is… are you two not together?" He asked, genuinely confused. "His Highness informed he that he happened to see you comforting him after Rodrigue passed…"

"N-no! We're not together, I just… I was just comforting him is all," Annette groaned, putting her head in her hands. How His Highness, managed to see them without being detected, she couldn't figure out.

His father smiled. "Well, my mistake then. But I do have to thank him. Had it not been for him spurring me on, we might not have had this conversation. But yes, Annette, I'd love you join you for tea."

She loved her father, she truly did, but getting the boy talk at 22 was something she wasn't looking forward to.

**Let's talk about love**

**(I wanna know what love is) the love that you feel inside  
(I want you to show me) I'm feeling so much love**

**(I wanna feel what love is) no, you just cannot hide**

Felix decided to no longer fool himself. Felix had his doubts when she returned to Garreg Mach with the Dominic hero relic. The Crusher itself was almost twice the size as her and it looked like she could barely carry the thing around… at first.

After they'd successfully take back Fhirdiad and held off incoming invaders from the Empire intending to take over Deirdru from the Alliance turned Kingdom territory, Annette was a sight to behold. Seeing her handle a wild weapon with such grace and precision, which inadvertently caused a great deal of havoc for the enemy; Felix knew it in his heart that he was totally, and utterly in love with Annette Fantine Dominic. Every step she took every strategic move she made while assisting in the assault on Fhirdiad and defense of Deirdru was nothing short of majestic, her ability to wield magic on par with the likes of Lysithea and Linhardt; which was only further exemplified by her relic's ability to amplify her magic, turning her from a fighter who remained on the back lines, to a fighter on the front lines alongside Felix.

Unfortunately for him, his distractedness had been caught on by multiple members of the army, even Dimitri suspected something was wrong. As the Kingdom army set up camp one last time before the Assault on Enbarr began, a certain holy woman entered his tent.

"Good evening, Felix," Mercedes politely greeted him. It had been some time since their discussion at the cathedral.

"What do you want?" he droned out, sharpening his sword. "If you can't tell, I'm busy here, so whatever it is, make it quick."

Mercedes nodded, her smile not dropping from her face. "Don't worry Felix, I understand, so I won't take up too much of your time. It's just… I'm a little concerned."

Felix raised an eyebrow. "Oh? About what?" he huffed, trying to get a stubborn bloodstain off his sword.

"It was your performance in the last battle we had. I couldn't help but notice something was… strange."

"Strange? Please. I'm just as trained as I've always been. And besides, I doubt you could tell if I was slipping up anyway, you're not proficient with a sword," Felix scoffed at Mercedes, looking away from her.

_Strike one_

"Well, you're certainly not wrong that I'm not proficient with a sword; but I suppose it's my motherly, or more perhaps accurately, my sisterly instincts that's kicking in, since it's only natural that I'd be concerned for someone my I view as a younger brother," Mercedes explained.

She opened her mouth to continue, but Felix interrupted her swiftly. "Don't bother," Felux grumbled, finally wiping off the last of the blood from his blade. "You don't need to look out for me. I'll be just fine."

_Strike Two_

"No, Felix. I think I do."

Felix gripped the bridge of his nose. "Just get to the point already. I have things to do."

"Like see Annette?"

Felix went into a sudden coughing fit. "W-What? Absolutely not!"

_Strike Three_

"You know, that's not the sort of reaction I'd expect from someone like you, Felix. And I know you're not one for lying either; you're honest because you care deep down. So it's okay to be honest now, Felix."

The Fraldarius heir squinted his eyes at her and looked away, trying to find even the tiniest blood splatter to wipe off his sword to distract him from the conversation.

"I don't let my personal feelings distract me on the battlefield. I believe that's what you said to me once, did you not? And yet in our last battle you were anything but focused. Also, you DID tell me to stay close by you, to be fair," Mercedes gave him a knowing smile. "So it was obvious to me that you were distracted."

Felix groaned, evidently backed into a corner by Mercedes.

"Would you care to discuss it over tea? I promise as your older sister, you can keep your secrets about Annie safe with me," Mercedes' smiled brightly. "If you would like, I can maybe offer you a tip or two, as someone who's in a relationship."

Felix blinked. "You. A holy woman. In a relationship?" Felix blanched. It wasn't exactly unheard of at all, but Mercedes never struck Felix as someone who'd be in a loving relationship.

"Who with? If you don't mind me asking that is…"

Mercedes smiled. "Only if you keep it a secret, since I'll keep your affections for Annie a secret, okay?" she replied, walking up to Felix and whispering in his ear. It took Felix a moment to contemplate the name she dropped.

"Him? Really?" he asked in disbelief.

Mercedes giggled. "Surprising isn't it? Now that you know a secret of mine, perhaps such topics are better discussed over tea, yes? Will you join me, Felix?"

"I suppose…" Felix hesitated. "Since I don't have a reason to distrust you, I have no choice but to accept, but I do have a question…"

"Oh? Ask away," Mercedes insisted.

"I've been thinking. About the academy, the war, the boar and…" Felix trailed off, awkwardly sighing, recognising the knowing smile Mercedes gave him. "I've spent years filling in for a dead brother, and his memory still follows me around like a plague. I've tried to live up to almost everything he was. Because of that sometimes i even hear voices like the boar does," Felix grimaced. "And when I hear him, I want to ask him every time but I just… can't. I'm afraid one day he's going to answer," Felix trembled, the first time Mercedes had seen him so shaken up.

"Do… do you think Glenn is proud of me?"

Mercedes didn't hesitate to throw her arms around him in a war hug she'd often give to her fellow Blue Lions and the orphans that lived at the Monastery.

"I never knew Glenn at all like you did Felix and I never will. But right now, I think he'd be so proud of you."

That day was the first time she saw Felix cry.

**(I know you can show me) yeah, woah-oh-ooh**

**I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love**

**(I want you to show me) I wanna feel it too**

**(I wanna feel what love is) I wanna feel it too**

The final battle against Edelgard had been swift, although brutal. Thanks to the Alliance being absorbed back into Kingdom, the Empire was faced with with the full brunt of the collective Kingdom Army, the force of two full fledged armies in one raining down havoc on Enbarr and the palace where Edelgard lay in wait.

The Professor assigned Felix and Annette amongst others to cut a path through the west end of the palace that lead to an alternate entrance to the throne room according to one of the Imperial soldiers they captured.

As the army split up, Annette looked back to a confident Mercedes, readying her white magic to use at a moment's notice. Glancing in her direction at the same time, her eyes darted between her and Felix who pushed on alone in as he always did. She gave Annette a mutual smile of reassurance

Annette remained nearby Felix as she always seemed to, watching his movements carefully, reconsidering Mercedes' words from earlier this morning.

_"Felix has been quite… distracted in his last few battles as of late. Perhaps it would be best if you held back to keep an eye on him."_

Annette didn't know why Mercedes had told her specifically (she could only suspect), as it seemed no one else had been focused on the master swordsman as he cut through enemy after enemy, firing off fireballs and bolts of lightning incinerating and blowing back all manner of foes in his way.

With Hilda (to Caspar's chagrin) and Lorenz volunteering to cover the stairs where reinforcements were arriving, the group pressed on. The battle was long and arduous, but they all pushed the army back further and further into the throne room, trapping the last of the desperate Imperial army in with a deformed Edelgard floating in front of her throne. The boar and the professor lead the final charge into the throne room, cutting through enemies both Imperial and unknown, mages with dark magic the likes of which she hadn't seen before relentlessly raining magic that in Annette's mind should've been borderline impossible.

Covering the army as they advanced, Annette as best she could to negate the powerful dark magic that covered the ceiling of the throne room. Annette ordered her battalion to move forward with the army as she watched Felix expertly cut down a mage in black, swiftly dodging a ranged attack from Edelgard as she rained down magical attacks of her own. As the black magic began to pile up faster than Annette or the other mages could dispel them, the Kingdom was slowly pushed back further and further until only Dimitri and the professor was left in the throne room. Annette let out a loud yelp as black magic fired out from the entrance towards Annette, the redhead barely able to dodge the attack in time.

"Annette!"

Felix yelled out to her, letting out a hiss as black magic enveloped his good arm, burning it entirely. Annette noticed his movements began to slow down trying to work through the pain, his attacks becoming parried more and more often, trying desperately to keep the incoming enemies from the throne room back from the rest of the army behind him.

"Felix! We need to fall back, now!" Sylvain exclaimed from behind Annette, his words barely being registered by Felix. Just as Felix cut one more enemy down, a loud roar emanated throughout the castle, the enemies in black all taking notice, some taking the chance to retreat.

"Not on my watch!" Annette exclaimed she caught up with Felix, casting magic to protect him from long range as they chased down the remaining enemies that stood their ground and those who began to retreat. They worked perfectly in tandem with one another, Annette covering long range and Felix the short range, but both were experienced enough to swap between magic and weapons and adapt at a moments notice, tearing through the remains of the army. Battle after battle since their reunion they had worked together both on their own strengths and to cover the other's weaknesses, constantly striving to raise each other up.

And in the end their efforts ultimately bore fruit… temporarily. With the last of the mysterious group of mages and assassins taken down, Dimitri and the Professor emerged from the throne room and the army let out a cheer of victory heard throughout all of Enbarr.

Annette ran up to Felix who'd nearly collapsed on the ground. The raven-haired man turned around and let out a strained, "Annette?"

"Felix, Felix watch out!"

Annette pushed him out of the way of an incoming soldier who'd risen off the ground behind Felix, his sword risen overhead and slashing down into where Annette stood, the redhead unable to use her Crusher to intercept the attack in time. Annette let out a scream as the sword cut through fabric and flesh, down Annette's torso, unbearable pain washing over her. In an explosive wave of anger, Felix blasted a hole through the soldier's chest with a swift Thoron, running over to catch Annette's falling body.

"Annette! Annette hold on, you're gonna be okay!"

"Felix…"

"Dammit Annette stop talking! Healer! We need a healer!" he desperately bellowed, clutching Annette's small body in his arms.

"Felix… I… I'm sorry…"

Annette's vision flickered and slowly went dark. With as much strength she could muster, she pulled Felix down by the neck and whispered into his ear. Feix held her close and whispered back before darkness took over her vision.

**And I know, and I know, I know you can show me**

**Show me what is real, woah (woah), yeah I know**

**(I wanna know what love is) hey I wanna know what love**

After Felix had thought he'd lost her, two bright white lights had enveloped them, the professor and Mercedes suddenly appearing out of thin air, white magic healing and sealing up Annette's wound. In the march back to Garreg Mach, Felix was unusually quiet. Not that he wasn't usually quiet, but Sylvain and Ingrid knew after a victory in battle that Felix would spout one-liners about how he performed in battle and tell Sylvain off about his recklessness and offer Ingrid advice on her lacking technique; not even Dimitri could get through to him in spite of all the resentment that he'd built up towards the future King. Of course they knew he meant well, but his total silence now didn't sit well with them, especially In the midst of the Kingdom prevailing over the Empire, now that morale was at an all time high with the war's end.

Try as they might to get through to him, he simply shrugged off their advances leaving without acknowledging them with harsh words; Felix knew better than to direct the bubbling anger within him than at them. He knew who was to blame for Annette's close call with death.

He didn't leave the side of the healer's carriage in the march back to Garreg Mach.

He stood outside the medical wing for hours at a time, hoping and praying to Sothis that she was going to be okay.

And when she was finally given the all clear, he quietly refused to leave Annette's bedside. Manuela and Mercedes wanted to protest otherwise, but knew how volatile he was seeing Annette in her current state. Though her wounds and had closed up and she was healed, the attack left a scar across her torso, a permanent one, Felix recalled. In spite of their best efforts to heal her, her body remained in a steady state of unconsciousness.

And so Feix simply sat and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

As his head fell and his eyes closed, his body forcing him to sleep, he sent one last silent half-plead to the Goddess.

_Sothis… please... I just want to hear her voice again..._

…

"Hey…"

Felix grumbled something under his breath, the back of his neck in utter pain from his awkward sleeping position.

"Five more minutes Glenn…"

"Mmm, I don't think I'm Glenn. At least I'm pretty sure I'm not…"

"What…?"

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey," A familiar sweet giggle made Felix's eyes go wide as they made contact with the woman on the bed before him.

"Annette…? You're awake?"

Annette smiled at Felix, the same bright and cheerful smile that made Felix's heart race every time he saw it.

"Annette, you're really awake?"

Felix looked down to the ground, his back slumped over as if he were carrying a great deal of weight on his back, "I'm sorry," Felix blurted out. "I was careless. I shouldn't have let my guard down like that…" Felix choked on his words then clicked his tongue and looked away from her, realising his face was burning up when Annette reached out for his hand and held it tightly.

"It's okay Felix… I'm still alive. I'm still here."

In the coming days after the wounded had been attended to, it was no surprise to Felix nor Annette that celebration began to ramp up quickly. Loud cheers of victory and toasts echoed throughout the monastery hall, many who attended the last Officer's Academy ball five years ago feeling nostalgia take hold as they danced on the ballroom floor, and couples sneaking away from the celebrations in the dead of the night; it was no surprise that among them, Felix saw a rather drunk Dorothea and Sylvain try to drag each other to the former's room.

Felix, not being one for celebrations, decided to leave the hall to clear his head, but not before pushing the boar in the direction of the Goddess Tower. He knew he couldn't keep the boar in check all the time, so it was only appropriate that their professor would be the one to do it; she was the closest person to knowing who Dimitri was besides Felix.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Thank you, Felix," Dimitri smiled.

He glared at the future King with the roll of his eyes before stomping away from him. With a heavy sigh, he gripped his hand around the small box in his pocket, trying desperately to find _her_. It was only appropriate that it was at the greenhouse, he found Annette singing and dancing a silly food song just like how they met and how they reunited.

"Okay, that's all that taken care of then… hm? Felix? What are you hiding there for?" Annette asked, bewildered that he was here at all.

Felix snapped out of his daze and approached Annette. "I'm not hiding," he lamely replied, coughing into his inner elbow.

Annette tilted her head in confusion. "No? Then what are you here for? I thought you'd want to celebrate the war being over. You don't have a real reason to be here then, do you?" she asked her annoyed tone betraying her neutral expression.

"No I don't," Felix admitted.

"Then why…?"

"Because of I wanted to get some fresh air," Felix immediately replied, knowing Annette could see through the lie. "And I wanted to see you," he said, knowing there was no way back now.

"M-Me? W-what? What's that supposed to mean?" her voice showing signs of trembling.

"I want you to sing for me. I hear you voice when I'm asleep, or in battle, it's like…" Felix trailed off biting his lip. "It's like I'm your captive," Felix exclaimed, hitting himself in the head for phrasing it that way.

"M-my captive?! Oh my, I'm suddenly really flustered…" Annette blushed, her mouth turning up into a smile she just couldn't quite keep down, her heart beating faster and faster with each passing second.

"I can't help it… dammit, I don't know what I'm saying anymore. Forget I said anything," Felix groaned, finding the glass panes of the greenhouse suddenly worth appreciating.

Annette giggled, just like she did when she woke up in the infirmary. He wanted to hear her laugh, her singing every single day, like he couldn't live without it. When he was to inevitably take up the title of Duke, he wanted to wake up everyday with her by his side, knowing he could tackle the challenges of Fraldarius territory with her support.

"I don't know, shut up, I'm not blushing," Felix sputtered, he too smiling like Annette was.

Annette felt her heart soar seeing him smile. Under all the emotional trauma and walls he'd put up, was the true Felix Hugo Fraldarius, a kind man who only wanted the best for those around him, even for someone he considered a beast like Dimitri. Annette knew of the struggles he would have to endure when he was to take up the title of Duke. With no direct family to return to, he would have to work extraordinarily hard to make the people of his territory, and those of the now united Fodlan happy.

She wanted more than anything to be that pillar of support for him. To wake up to see his smile everyday to take on the challenges of rebuilding they all would face.

Her face burned a brighter shade of red.

"Um…"

"Uh…"

"Well! If you feel like that about it like that, I suppose I could sing for you sometimes…" Everyday, she wanted to say. "If you like that sort of thing anyway…"

"Oh?" Felix blinked in surprise, his mind drawing a blank. "I better go. Bye…"

"Hey, wait! You just got here. Do you want me to sing or not?" Annette exclaimed, realising she sounded a little too desperate to do so.

"Uh, yes, I do!" Felix nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

Annette beamed at him. She didn't care anymore if her expression betrayed her earlier reluctance. "Well, what song do you want me to sing? Bears, swamp beasties, boxes or dungeon?"

"I'd like to hear all of them, if you don't mind. Starting with the library song, in full. Sing for me… please Annette?" he whimpered with an awkward smile.

Annette felt her heart jump out of her chest. _"Sothis, please keep me calm!"_

"Well ok… just this once!"

She took a seat on the cool floor next to Felix and began to sing all of the songs she had ever conjured up, ones she'd sung for Felix of course, saved for last. She felt her racing heart beat faster as his body swayed in time with her voice, and hearing the low hum of his voice following her singing.

Once she'd finished, she stood on her feet. "W-well… um, that was rather pleasant wasn't it?" Felix stood up next to her and nodded.

"Mmm… it was," he whispered before steeling himself. "Annette? Will you… will you do me the honour?"

Annette blinked at his outstretched hand. _"Oh… he doesn't mean that does he…?"_

"Felix?"

"Don't make me say it out aloud dammit," Felix grumbled looking away from her.

"You… want to dance?"

Felix nodded shyly. Annette subconsciously raised her hand and put it in Felix's, letting out a gasp and then another when her soft hand fit perfectly into his calloused hand, Felix's another hand gripping her waist.

"Oh. But we don't have any music," she said before she looked up at him inquisitively. "Is this your way of getting me to sing again?"

Felix shrugged. "Maybe…"

"Felix…" Annette murmured in embarrassment. "Okay fine… I got something but it's not complete. Is that okay?"

Felix silently nodded before she began to hum a tune unfamiliar to him, Felix following Annette's lead as they danced to her tune, Felix totally engrossed in her and the dance eagerly awaiting for her to sing again; and when she did, Goddess knows that the box in his pocket suddenly became heavier.

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me..._

Felix could bare the weight in his pocket to keep him down. Letting go of the standard dance formation, Felix held on to her left hand, is right reaching into his pocket.

"Felix what are you…? Ah!" Annette gasped. Felix raised his right hand to hers and carefully slid a shiny ring with a beautiful piece of emerald on it onto her ring finger. Annette reeled back in shock.

Felix could feel a blush creep up on him again. "Annette Fantine Dominic. Will you marry me?"

"Felix are you really… but why?" she sniffled, feeling tears form in her eyes.

"Annette? Do you not…?"

"Oh no, no, no! Felix, I wholeheartedly accept! Goddess knows I've wanted to more than anything but..." she panicked, trying her best to smile. "But… why me? What do you see in me compared to someone else like Mercie or Dorothea or Ingrid? I'm not anything like them physically and I'm not strong like they are. I don't feel adequate next to you- one of the strongest people in the army. I just… I don't want you to regret anything.

Felix put a finger against her mouth to stop her rambling.

"I want to hear it. I want to hear what you told me before you passed out back in Enbarr. I _need_ to hear it again," Felix hoarsely whispered.

"Only… only if you say what you told me," Annette replied back. "I need to hear you say it too."

"Annette."

"Felix."

"I love you," they spoke simultaneously, feeling an emotional weight taken off their backs. It was overwhelming that Annette wanted to run away from him to calm herself- no that it'd do her any favours.

"Annette. What you said before about not feeling adequate… What's your name?"

Annette blinked feeling a sense of Deja vu wash over her.

And then she remembered.

"Annette Fantine Dominic," she sobbed with a smile of an angel on her face; Felix cupped her cheeks and Annette wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling each other in for a kiss.

"Then that is enough."

**(I want you to show me), I wanna know, I wanna know, want to know**

**(I wanna feel what love is), hey I wanna feel, love**

**I know you can show me, yeah…**

* * *

It's over.

It's FINALLY OVER.

This is the last chapter I'll be uploading as far as Felannie Week 2019 content goes.

Huge thanks to all the people who gave my content reviews, follows and favourites, they all mean so much!

Also, for those who don't recognise the song, it's I Wanna Know What Love Is by Foreigner!

And a special thank you to the Felannie Fever Discord! Without you guys, I probably wouldn't be half as motivated to have finished doing all nine days. I won't name drop anyone, since I don't want to feel bad about leaving people out, but you know who you are!

For now, I do intend on doing some fics on other pairings in the future. I got an idea for an Ashtra (Ashe/Petra) fic as well as one for Hilda/Caspar, Cyril/Lysithea and Cathmir (Catherine/Shamir). Whether they actually take form in the near future remains to be seen as all of my creative juices have been sapped away by Felannie Week, but just know that they'll happen eventually.

Anyway, don't forget to leave follows, favoruites, comments, whatever you feel like, and I hope you guys have a damn good one.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
